Diego Brando (JJAA)
Diego Brando (ディエゴ・ブランドー "Diego Burandō") is the main antagonist of Jojo's Alternate Adventure, particularly in Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency, but his influence is still seen in the other parts. Appearence Phantom Blood Diego is a somewhat tall boy of average build and with blond hair, his eyes are blue, but when he becomes a vampire, they turn red, he also gains long fangs. Diego wears a cyan sweater with a yellow diagonal grid pattern, his hat is the same cyan color as his sweater and has the name "DIO" written on it in yellow. His pants are brown denims with a leather belt. As a vampire, Diego wears a long dark blue coat with a feathered collar and shoulders with the same shirt and pants underneath Battle Tendency When Diego is revived by Dean Napalm's life power in the end of Battle Tendency, he appears the same as his vampire version in the previous part, only the skin in half his face is missing and his clothes are discolored and ripped up. Personality Diego has always been a hateful person, to his father, his friends and especially to the Joestars after Jorge disfigured him in their final battle in Phantom Blood, but Diego also has a lighter, jokester side, but it very rarely shows up. Diego, despite being a bad kid, is very well behaved, even better than Jorge, who grew up in a rich family. Diego has a love for many different animals, but his favourite type of animal is felines, such as lions, tigers and especially household cats. History Childhood Diego was born on January 15th, 1876, in a rather poor district of London, ever since he was five, he was raised only by his drunken father, Dario Brando, who constantly harmed Diego, mainly by throwing empty beer bottles at him. Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Phantom Blood Diego first appears reading a book while taking care of Dario, who had been secretly poisoned by Dio. When Diego goes to get the medicine, he leaves the house and never comes back, Dario dies alone in his home. Diego takes a letter from Dario to Jonas Joestar, which said that by the time he reads the letter, Dario was already dead, and wanted Diego to be adopted by the Joestar family. Diego never got along with Jorge, one day, Dio tries poisoning Jonas so he can heir the Joestar fortune, but his plan fails and he resorts to the Stone mask , which turns him into a vampire and gives a power, which he names "The World" and uses its time stop to kill Jonas and almost takes Jorge's life as well, before Star Platinum awakens and punches Diego through a window, he then managed to escape with just a couple of broken bones. Diego goes on to hire many assassins, who he cuts with pieces of the mask to give them Stands, days and days later, Jorge and his Stand-using companions enter Diego's castle and they all fight, in the middle of Jorge and Diego's battle, Diego's face gets ripped by Star Platinum's punches, Diego is then sent flying out of the castle and, supposedly, dies. Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Battle Tendency Near the end of Battle Tendency, Dean Napalm revives Diego with the Red Stone of Aja, Diego then fights Jonathan and manages to kill Robert Zeppeli and Velvet Underground and severely harms Jenn, before the sun rises and he desintegrates, finally dying for good. Ability Diego's Stand in both of his appearences is The World, with the ability to stop time. Diego was very strong and agile even before getting his Stand, when he got The World, his basic abilities were enhanced. Trivia * Diego was never exposed to sunlight as a vampire until his final battle with Jonathan in Battle Tendency, or at least it wasn't seen if he was. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:JJAA Characters Category:Stand users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Males